<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rest by rosenkrone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203156">rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone'>rosenkrone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being able to see Nier like this is one of Djeeta’s favorite ways to start the day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Djeeta/Nier (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/gifts">Vanui</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday!!  Please enjoy this ridiculous fluff (and let's pretend that Vyrn and Lyria had a sleepover with Katalina or Io)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunlight slowly begins to fill the room until is impossible to ignore.  With a wrinkle of her nose, Djeeta tries her hardest to block it out and sink back into sleep.  Each attempt to block the light only proves to be more futile than the last and eventually Djeeta sighs, accepting that morning has arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Djeeta is still slow to wake, not quite ready to leave the warmth of the bed.  She blearily opens her eyes, muffling a yawn as her gaze automatically turns to her side.  A soft smile appears as she takes in the relaxed expression on Nier’s face as Nier continues to sleep.  Though she is not overly fond of early mornings, being able to see Nier like this is one of Djeeta’s favorite ways to start the day.  A small compromise for having to be awake so early in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nier lets out a soft sigh, the edge of her ear brushing against Djeeta’s shoulder as she unconsciously curls closer.  It looks like she’s been able to get a good night’s rest, the lines of tension fading throughout the night.  One of Nier’s hands reaches out, tangling in the fabric of Djeeta’s shirt and the movement catches Djeeta’s eyes as the sunlight glints off the metal band on Nier’s finger.  Unable to hold back, Djeeta rests the hand with a matching ring on top of Nier’s, squeezing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally going through everything that has to be done, Djeeta realizes that most of it can wait.  She relaxes back into the warmth of the bed, content to linger for as long as possible.  This is a rare opportunity, one that she can’t just pass up.  Someone will do doubt realize that she is missing eventually, but for now Djeeta wants nothing more than to stay right where she is, taking in the sight of Nier looking so peaceful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>